


but your kiss is the softest thing I've ever felt before

by orphan_account



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Body Worship, Cock Warming, Gentleness, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lawrence has been working too hard, is too in his head and Adam plans to help him relax.
Relationships: Adam Kovic/Lawrence Sonntag
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	but your kiss is the softest thing I've ever felt before

**Author's Note:**

> Star!!!!! I love you!!! And here's some good good kovntag because I was really taken by this prompt! This is actually the first full blown sex I've written in.....a while so! Hopefully you enjoy it! 
> 
> Also I wrote it all on my phone, in a doc, so hopefully it's not too weirdly formatted! Let me know if anything's off! 
> 
> Enjoy, Star!!! 💚💚💚💚

Adam catches Lawrence's hand as he falls into step beside him, always busy, always rushing around, not that Adam faults him, running two channels  _ is  _ hard work, especially if you're as meticulous as Lawrence was. 

“Oh hey you,” Lawrence says, surprised at the first brush of fingers against his palm, sliding through his fingers and settling into the spaces between his knuckles—warm and slightly dry fingertips pressed into skin. 

Adam hums, a happy sound in his throat, swinging their joined hands as they walk through the office building, “Hey boss,” he says casually, “Figured I’d try to catch you before you lose yourself in work again.” 

Lawrence wants to protest, but Adam's right, the ‘losing himself in work’ thing happening a lot more lately than normal—not his fault entirely, but well. Putting together content for two channels was rough sometimes, and Adam knew that, knows how it is to just  _ lose  _ yourself in content. 

“Oh yeah?” Lawrence asks, squeezing Adam's hand, “That why you were in a hurry to hold my hand?” He teases gently, so Adam knows he doesn't mind the unprompted hand holding, the casual intimacy between them. 

Adam shuffles his next step, bumps his shoulder into Lawrence's, “Hush,” he says. “This is a serious inquiry y’know.” 

“ _ Oh _ ,” Lawrence says, amused, “Better hurry up, then. We're almost at the studio.” 

Adam huffs quietly, firms his grip on Lawrence's hand and pulls him off to the side, down a small hallway where only a bathroom and a few electrical closets were. “No really,” he starts, stepping closer, “A very serious matter that needs to be taken care of.” 

Lawrence watches him, quiet, eyes searching, “I’m listening,” he says, and for a brief moment, the only thing on his mind is  _ Adam _ and the way his warmth seeps through his shirt and into Lawrence's skin, how if he were to let go of Adam's hand and grab his waist, his hands would  _ almost  _ span the entirety of it. 

Adam smiles, brilliant and bright, leans forward and rests his other arm against the wall he has Lawrence backed against. 

Lips brush his, a tease just as much as Adam's whispered  _ come home with me tonight  _ is, and Lawrence's brain goes into overdrive, overthinking and  _ planning _ , wondering what Adam wants, wonders what his needs are if he's cornering  _ Lawrence _ of all people for this sort of thing. 

“Yeah?” He asks, feels mildly embarrassed when his voice comes out a little pitchy, and Adam’s smile rounds into something fond now, filling Lawrence's stomach with fluttery heat. 

Adam nods, once, “Yeah.” he whispers back, leans in further until his chest is pressed against Lawrence's, and fits their mouths together for a soft but firm kiss. 

Lawrence makes an embarrassing noise against Adam's mouth, fingers slipping along Adam's sides as he goes to grip his shirt, and as Adam let's the kiss come to an end, Lawrence holds back a whine, a choked version of Adam's name falling from his lips. 

Adam smiles, secret and soft, leaning in to nuzzle Lawrence's nose before stepping back to give him space, “Tonight, okay? Come to my place, but don't work too late. I’ll be waiting.” 

Once again, Lawrence is left feeling light headed and breathless thanks to Hurricane Adam Kovic. 

————

Lawrence's feet drag as he half stumbles his way down the hallway towards Adam's apartment, it's after eight now, and he’s so far managed to tamp down the worry at being  _ too late _ , as if, the second he gets there, Adam’ll turn him away. 

(Highly unlikely, he'll probably just give Lawrence a  _ look _ and make him promise not to overwork himself, like usual, but he still  _ worries.)  _

He stands in front of the door for a moment, arms heavy as he raises a fist to knock, and then steps back, fighting back the urge to leave even though he knows he's welcome here, the panic builds under his ribs the longer he stands here, waiting, waiting, waiting—

“Oh there you are,” Adam says as a greeting, and then there's a warm hand wrapping around his wrist, pulling him inside. 

The second the door is closed, Lawrence is pressed against it, Adam's mouth against his cheek, “I’m going to kiss you now,” he whispers, “Nod if that's okay.” 

He must nod, because Adam's mouth presses against his softly, kissing him slowly and carefully and Lawrence's hands go down to rest on Adam's hips, keeping him close, enjoying the heat from Adam's chest pressed to his. 

“What a welcome,” Lawrence manages when Adam pulls back, pink cheeked and grinning. “I hope I’m not too late.” 

Adam shakes his head and takes his hand, stepping back from where he'd been pressed against Lawrenxe, “You're just in time,” he says softly. “Come on, let's go relax, yeah? You've worked so hard this week, and it's  _ Friday _ which means I get to have you uninterrupted…” he trails off, and the same fluttery heat from earlier in the day fills his stomach. 

Lawrence let's Adam lead him down the hallway, the only point of contact is Adam's palm against his, their fingers tangled together and Lawrence shivers in slow building anticipation. 

“We're going here first,” Adam says, taking a detour and tugging Lawrence into the bathroom, and Lawrence wonders vaguely what Adam's plan is, what Adam's needs are, that involve going to the bathroom first.

Inside the bathroom, Lawrence notices candles sitting across the vanity’s countertop, the lights are off, and there's a vague scent of  _ something _ that he can't name wafting through the air—the bathtub is full of steaming water, four pillar candles sit in each corner of the tub, giving the water a warm glow. 

“Oh.” Lawrence says, voice loud in the silent bathroom. “Adam, I—”

Adam shakes his head, pressing a finger to Lawrence's lips, “Just get undressed.” he steps away finally, quickly shedding the t-shirt and sweatpants he had on. “Before the water gets cold,” he scolds gently, nudging Lawrence. 

Lawrence pulls his clothes off, dropping them into a pile on the floor, and the second he steps out of his underwear, Adam’s there again, guiding him towards the bathtub with a warm hand on his lower back. “ _ Relax, _ ” Adam says, nudging Lawrence until he sinks further into the water. “This is all for you, silly.”

There must be some sort of question on his face because Adam climbs into the tub with him, kneeling between his legs, face serious, “You work way too hard, I want to spoil you a little. I want to give you something nice, something relaxing.” 

Lawrence reaches out and tugs Adam closer, fingers closing around the back of his neck, satisfaction settling in his chest when Adam's eyes flutter closed, a soft sound falling from his lips. 

He’s felt out of place, out of body this entire time, Adam's attention all on him—and while it does happen, Lawrence is used to taking care of Adam's needs, not letting Adam take care of his. 

“You're distracting me,” Adam says, a pout in his voice, “Let me take care of you Lawrence,  _ please _ ?” He reaches out, hands resting on Lawrence's chest, skin soft and warm under his touch. “ _ Please  _ baby,” he mumbles, scooting closer until his knees are pressed against Lawrence's inner thighs. “Promise I'll make it good for you.”

Lawrence makes a sound, something garbled in his throat at Adam’s closeness, the way he's just  _ there _ now, skin pressed against him, warm and open, so  _ earnest _ —”Yeah,  _ yeah _ , please. I’ll let you, let you take care of me.” He says, voice quiet, wobbly. 

Adam smiles beautifully, cups Lawrence's face and pulls him in for a sweet, slow kiss. His fingertips a solid point of pressure against his jaw, coaxing him to open his mouth, to deepen the kiss until they're both panting into each other’s mouths. 

His cheeks are flushed, is what Lawrence notices when they pull back, the curve, above his beard just barely stained pink, lips wet and open as he looks at Lawrence like he can't get enough. 

(And maybe he can't, maybe somehow, he  _ is _ irresistible to Adam.)

“You're so pretty,” Adam whispers, brushing his thumbs over Lawrence's cheeks, “I can't wait to have you spread out on my bed again,” he murmurs like a secret, leaning in and pecking a kiss to his mouth quickly. 

Lawrence makes an agreeable noise, bracing his hands on the sides of the tub as if to push himself up, “Then we can go—” he's cut off by Adam laughing, a hand in the center of his chest easing him back against the tub. 

“ _ Nope _ ,” he says, “I’m taking care of you, remember?” Adam leans close, settling his mouth against Lawrence's jaw. “Just  _ relax,  _ baby.” 

Lawrence tilts his head up, eyes closing as Adam presses soft kisses to the skin, murmuring sweet praises while he does, and when he pulls back a bit, shifts in the water, Lawrence makes a wounded sort of noise. 

Adam shushes him, his warmth back, followed by a soft, sudsy loofah, running over the planes of his body, across his chest and over his shoulders, Adam's lips a maddening sensation on his skin paired with the loofah, causing him to drift for a bit. 

He keeps drifting even as Adam nudges him forward, scooping handfuls of water over his hair until he can lather shampoo through his strands, nails scratching against his scalp rhythmically. 

Lawrence makes a low, contented noise, sinking into Adam's arms, drifting more as water is scooped over his head again, fingers brushing down wet strands until there's no more soap, repeating the same thing with conditioner, until Lawrence is boneless and lax against Adam's chest. 

“Hey you, wanna go to bed now?” Adam mumbles against his temple, and Lawrence nods—still a little fuzzy headed, everything hazy even as Adam gathers him out of the bath and dries him off, Lawrence's arms finding their way around Adam as Adam leads him out of the bathroom and to the bedroom. 

Eased down on the bed, Lawrence finds the blankets already turned down and if he focuses enough, he can see the shape of a lube bottle just out of reach, Adam's weight soon joins him, warm and still slightly damp, but  _ naked _ and Lawrence's dick twitches in interest, his hand coming up to grope at the smooth skin along his side, feeling Adam shiver the further he goes down. 

“'m supposed to be taking care of you,” Adam mumbles, pressing an open mouthed kiss to his jaw. “Doing stuff you like, don't distract me.” He chastises softly, biting at the hinge of Lawrence's jaw. 

Lawrence moans softly, hisses out a laugh as his hand finds Adam's ass, “This is what I like,” he says. “I feel like I'm being too self indulgent here. Being in your bed, getting to touch you, all things I  _ love _ doing.” 

Adam shifts, unconsciously pushing back into Lawrence's touch, “Yeah? You like being in my bed?” He asks, and Lawrence snorts, squeezes Adam’s ass. 

“You know I do,” Lawrence says, feeling playful now, tilting his head back as Adam's lips work a path down his throat, “I like being with you, especially when you take charge and veto every weekend plan I could possibly have, all so you can have me in your bed, uninterrupted.” 

Adam huffs out a soft puff of laughter against Lawrence's skin, “Glad you accept my authority,” he says. “Now let me worship you baby.” 

Lawrence hums, let's his hand continue fondling Adam's ass, fingers dipping between his cheeks, making him jerk a little, teeth catching at his collarbone as he makes a surprised noise. 

“Playing dirty, baby,” Adam says, lifting his head to look down at Lawrence, “Are you going to let me work?”

He leans up and kisses Adam, dirty and quick and in a way that makes Adam jerk against him, “As long as I get to finger you later,” he mumbles, pulling away, “I’m yours for now.” 

Adam licks his lips, “Yeah, okay,” he says, goes back to kissing along Lawrences collarbone, alternating between closed mouth kisses and bites.

Lawrence sighs, let's himself revel in the pleasure, fingers drawing slow patterns along Adam's lower back, working their way higher as Adam moves down his body. 

Straddling Lawrence's legs, he mouths at the curve of his hard dick, peering up at the long line of his body, a soft, happy sigh leaving his mouth as he works, finally taking the head of his dick in. 

Lawrence gasps quietly, his hand now in Adam's hair, gently coaxing him to go slow, to keep just the tip in for a while, shivering when he feels Adam's tongue against his slit, nails scratching gently at his thighs. 

Adam hums softly, relaxing enough to rest his head against Lawrence's hip, content to just keep Lawrence's dick in his mouth like this, feeling Lawrence shudder under him, soft and bitten off moans leaving his mouth with each soft suck he gives. 

Eventually, Adam lifts his head, feels the heavy weight of Lawrence's palm against his scalp, but he takes it in stride, curls his fingers around the base of his dick and takes more into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he bobs his head. 

Lawrence gasps, jerks under the attention and digs his nails into Adam's scalp, the weight on his legs keeping him from thrusting up into Adam's mouth. 

(He doesn't realize he's babbling softly, dirty words dripping from his tongue as Adam blows him, doesn't realize until Adam hums loud and pleased at one particular praise  _ “oh baby you take me so well, could keep you here all day”.  _ He files that reaction away for later, let's himself get lost in the heat of Adam's mouth.)

He tugs at Adam's hair, “Fuck baby, turn around,  _ turn around _ I wanna see your pretty ass, wanna finger you while you have your mouth on me.” 

Adam pulls back with a moan, surging up to kiss him messily, before pulling away to grab the lube and press it into Lawrence's hand. 

“Like this, like this,” Adam says, breathless, as he straddles Lawrence's chest, arching his back just  _ so _ , “God, give it to me like this,” he adds, and Lawrence can never deny him what he wants, pops the lube open and squeezes some on his fingers. 

He takes the time to warm it up before pressing his finger slowly into Adam, the other swallowing down his dick to muffle the moan, nearly choking himself in his eagerness. 

Lawrence’s other hand rests on Adam's ass, holding him open as he focuses on the heat of Adam gripping his finger, panting heavily as Adam starts bobbing his head, as if he's so overcome he  _ has  _ to—

When he presses another finger into Adam, he moans, the sound vibrating around his dick, his hips twitching upwards automatically, a low groan leaving his mouth as Adam's throat closes around the head in a gag. 

“You've got this,” Lawrence whispers, breathless, throwing his head back as Adam hums around him, and in retaliation, he curls both fingers, feels the way he clenches around them. 

“God I want your ass, baby,” Lawrence mumbles, eyes fluttering closed, his fingers digging into the meat of Adam's cheek as he presses them deeper, “Gotta let me have you. Want you to ride me, let me get off in your fucking  _ ass _ —” he breaks off with a long, drawn out groan as Adam takes him as far as he can.

Adam pulls back, rests his forehead against Lawrence's hip and pants, shudders as Lawrence fingers  _ almost _ graze over that spot that makes his toes curl. 

And when Adam starts rocking back against his hand, mouthing at his dick, Lawrence is frantic with need, quick to pull his fingers out and tug at Adam until he's sprawled out over his lap, dick pressing against his hole in a way that has his back arching and trying to push down against it, even as the head keeps slipping further down, bumping against his balls—he whines and rocks his hips, panting loudly as Lawrence's dick catches against his hole with each shift, until Lawrence finally takes pity on him and holds his dick steady, and with one shift, the head slips in, two drawn out moans echoing between them.

Adam doesn't stop moving til he's fully seated, ass flush with Lawrence's pelvis—and Lawrence's hands on his hips, guiding him into a slow, dirty sort of grind that hits all the right places. 

Lawrence's mouth is opened, lips red and puffy from their kisses even as Adam leans in for more, moaning into his mouth with abandon, hands cupping his face. 

Time doesn't exist anymore, he thinks distantly, only the hot clench of Adam's ass and the soft praises being whispered into his mouth, and Lawrence finds he doesn't care, grips Adam tighter and guides him quicker until they're both moaning so loud he's sure Adam's neighbors can hear them. 

He's not sure who comes first—he thinks distantly that maybe Adam does, clenching tight around him as warmth blooms between their bellies but then he’s losing himself, nails digging into skin as his hips snap up once, twice, a third time before he's coming into the heat of Adam’s ass. 

When they both drop down to the bed in a sweaty tangle, Lawrence's dick slips out and Adam whines quietly until Lawrence gently presses two fingers into him, keeping him full. 

“You're really fucking amazing,” Adam mumbles into his neck, pressing a lazy kiss there, “Fan-fucking-tastic, even,” he babbles, shifting his hips back against Lawrence's fingers. “Wanna fuck you later,” he mumbles. “If you'll let me, gotta make good on my promise to help you relax from all the work you do.”

Lawrence hums, “I’d like that, but only if I get to fuck you properly later,” he mumbles, gently rocking his fingers into Adam, feeling the come trickle out from around them, “By the time the weekend is over, I want you to be full of me,” he whispers, grinning when he feels Adam's dick twitch against his thigh, knowing it won't be long til Adam's ready to go again, so he keeps playing with him, let's Adam rock back against his hand, mouth at his neck. 

(They eventually fall asleep, in a messy tangle of come and sweat, but Lawrence is sure he's never been more relaxed in his life.) 


End file.
